lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prometheus
X360 * Between 93,315HP and 99,134HP at BR91 on PC Version - Mecorx 01:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * 20,651 - 20,900 HP at BR 23 on XBOX -- FF12GrandMaster 07:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) * 18,941 - 20,345 HP at BR 20 on XBOX. Leucetius 15:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) PC * 87,688 - 102,216 at BR 69 on PC. Wredniak 19:43, 5 May 2009 (UTC) * 87,375 - 94,555 BR 63 02:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hard * ~35,000 - 36,400 HP at BR 26 Hard Mode --BigBOne 04:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) * 20 919 @ BR10, * 25 470 @ BR20, * 39 182 @ BR30, * 57 507 @ BR40, * 75 034 @ BR50, * 86 985 @ BR55, * 94 128 @ BR60+ on PC Hard. Zephyr135 04:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) * 19/157/20 115/21 756 @ BR9, * 28 630 @ BR20, * 36 226 @ BR25, * 42 379 @ BR30, * 51 094 @ BR35, * 57 507 @ BR40, * 64 725 @ BR45, * 75 034 @ BR50, * 86 985 @ BR55, * 94 128 @ BR60+ Reconfirm + more values. Zephyr 05:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) changed location of Wyvern to C4 to reflect its actual location, C10 was outside the map. Can confirm E10 & the wyvern signalling Prometheus's spawn on PC version too. Spoticus 06:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I will change the thing to reflect my experience. Neither Evil Eye nor Wyvern means anything at all in the PC version -- not even that anything spawned. Nevertheless, I have not seen a Prometheus spawn without a Wyvern in place, though only ~25% of runs don't have a Wyvern or Evil Eye camped there (need more samples). Additionally, Prometheus can spawn with Fallen Angel, making for a double dose of boss-hammering fun. 00:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I did not have Giants from the Vultures/Landworms/Giant spawns in the Underworld when he spawned for me. Had an Evil Eye in the spot mentioned in the article. Frostdillicus 08:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The single C-4 wyvern/evil eye has no relevance whatsoever to Prometheus spawning. The only thing it will tell you is that there's no rare in Path of Anguish (although that in turn increases your odds of finding a rare in the next map, it by no means tells you which one it will be if any). Drake178 19:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) When I found Prometheus, there were two evil eyes at G-15, one evil eye at H-24 and one evil eye at C-4 (went there on the way back) in Path of Anguish present. It took me about 10 tries to find Prometheus (on the PC version). The wyvern at C-4 is defiantly no reliable sign for Prometheus to have spawned. 9 out of these 10 times I found a wyvern or no spawn at C-4. When I finally found Prometheus an Evil Eye had spawned at C-4. After killing both the vultures near C-4, exiting to the world, re-entering Lavafender, found 2 new Vultures and 1 Wyvern around C-4. Re-entering the Depths of Underworld and found Prometheus at last. (PC version) 5 August 2009 I've just found Prometheus while on the way to meet the Flame Guardian for the Into the Abyss quest (on the Xbox). I've tried fighting him a couple of times, and it looks like he can spawn with at least two different ranks - sometimes when I start the battle, my morale is at the midpoint, and sometimes it's almost all the way over to the left. In both cases, he's been using Spinning Lariat pretty consistently, but his odds of connecting (and of hitting multiple unions) seem to be a lot better in the version with morale in his favor. Has anybody else seen this happen? Leucetius 18:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) If you skip the "Into the Abyss" quest on the PC and pass level 60, Prometheus WILL NOT SPAWN. I tried literally 40 times because I needed to kill him to get to Guild Level 2 and eventually get Pointed Fenris Tails- no luck. Then, completely pissed, I decided to pull up an old game and run over there and try. Sure enough second time through he was there. What trash. :Actually, I skipped "Into The Abyss" and I'm BR 92. Prometheus spawned for me (although it took 29 reentries for it to happen). If it's any clue, I went and opened both doors in the Path of Anguish after try 25 in case that had any effect on its spawn. ~Feb 12, 2011 I sucessfully spawned him on the PC at battle rank 62. An evil eye was present in the level above at C-4. It did take alot of tries to get him to appear -- i think i had to come back in maybe 9 times where the wyvern or eye appeared on C-4 before he came up. I was able to spawn him too, with BR 97. I Saw a Wyvern before. Changed the BR at which it uses Spinning Lariat II to BR 41+, as that is what i have just experienced (PC version, 11. June 2010) :You mean you were BR 41 or Prometheus was? I'll assume you meant you were. Which does not mean he was too. Drake178 15:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) PC I finished both "Into the Abyss" and "The Fiery Revolt" before trying to find Prometheus. Make sure there are ONLY Vultures and Landworms. It find it at the fifth try :If you mean only the Depths of the Underworld, then yes, but not guaranteed. If you mean in the Path of Anguish, then no, as that would only signal a rare spawning in that zone. Zephyr 13:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Spawned for me only when the room on the west above him was completely empty. -- 16:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC)